blue sun over the battle field
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: the blue suns may be ruthless soldiers but they still follow a leader now when a new leader named Jason rises to lead them the suns decide to help Shepard and the others against the reapers this isn't about money its about survival rated m for violent dark themes and cursing updated weekly due to other stories
1. under new leader ship

Sup guys this is another story I wanted to write in mass effect its about my favorite group of mercs the blue suns I do want to let you guys know I am accepting charter inserts if you want just message me the name's enjoy!

"vido this isn't right we aren't thugs we are soldiers said one Jason carter as he raised his carniflex pistol to the blue suns leaders head stop this now." The man shook his head

"fuck off Jason we are ruthless either do it or I will spook the man" Jason turned and fired how about no." he said as the bullet killed the blue sun leader a turian rushed in " Sir we…. He looked around and saw the dead man on the floor then looked at the blue sun's soldier holding the smoking pistol "well I guess You're in charge now the turian said shaking his head poor vido bastard was dragging us down anyway."

Jason holstered his pistol and nodded his head his face covered by the standard issue helmet all blue sun troopers wore. "yeah he did tell the rest of our men to load up the gunships and prepare to move out we have a stop to make at omega first. The blue sun soldier nodded and left

It was good to be leader

Authors notes

So im sorry I make the openings short on these but its for a purpose to introduce every one or in this case the main hero

Yes I said hero the blue suns will be aiding Shepard and the others during this fic thank you all so much for reading till then lighting wolf out!


	2. slum shoot out

Sup guys time for another chapter of blue sun over the battle field enjoy

" So I'm guessing your commander Shepard" Jason said as he strode into the briefing room a team of blue suns behind him Jason had equipped himself with a m 15 vindicator an carniflex. " yes and who are you the commander shot back as both soldiers hands dipped close to their hand guns." " I'm Jason new leader of the blue suns my men told me your hear for arch angel you want him take him. I just want him out my hair and I'm ready to kill some eclipse and blood pack any way ill keep in touch go get your friend leave the other mercs to us." And with that both teams left to go get ready their was work to do

Ten minutes later

"Some friends of yours Shepard really knows how to start a party!" Jason said as he fired a burst into a eclipse soldier and watched as the merc crumpled to the ground his troopers fired bursts from their m 8 avengers at the approaching eclipse mercs." "heavy mech!" Cried one of the blue suns while firing Jason looked over and saw the rest of the eclipse mercs advancing along with a Ymir mech to back them up. " Great can anything else go wrong!?" shouted Jason as he retreated with his men. " blood pack just breached the lower levels!" shouted shepherd as a explosion was heard the blue sun leader nearly growled " me and my big mouth" growled the merc leader.

Authors notes

So shits getting real thanks for reading guys till next time lighting wolf out!


	3. slum salughter

Another chapter of blue sun over the battle field enjoy!

" Just keep shooting the bastards! C'mon suns we have fought worse than these bastards!" Jason shouted as he fired a burst into a eclipse soldier who died as the rounds punched through his spine killing the man the other blue sun soldiers fired from there assault rifles killing Vorcha blood pack soldiers and eclipse soldiers Jason fired a burst into the last of the Vorcha soldiers who screeched and died.

The merc leader reloaded and called out "Shepard we have a gunship coming to pick us up get ready." The commander nodded and motioned for the rest of his squad got ready to leave.

Two minutes later

" So Shepard you mind filling me in who your friends are." said Garrus as the other blue sun mercenaries sat in their seats as the gun ship flew through omega during the trip back to the ' sick district where Jason was told the men he had there were dying of a virus Jason had called up their commander and told the rest of the mercs in the area to regroup and prepare for an attack. "Garrus this is Jason leader of the blue suns their an mercenary organization who agreed to help us fight the collectors their efficient ruthless and skilled and from what I hear they make a lot of money and take any job that pays. "that depends on the job commander the blue suns pride

themselves on being the best money can buy but one thing we don't do is dirty jobs the former leader wouldn't change so I replaced him." The merc leader said with air quotes. Zaeed chose that moment to speak up. "So your telling me you killed that bastard vido?" "That's right Zaeed the suns remember u by the way but yeah bastards dead the suns follow me now." He turned to Shepard

"So commander u mind filling me in on this other guy before we get to the area I kind of wane know more about him." And with that the two began to discuss plans and plan for the future.

Authors notes

Phew this chapter took a while to make but I'm glad I made it hope you guys enjoy lighting wolf out!


	4. gunfight sickness

Another chapter of blue sun over the battle field enjoy!

" So this Morgan guy another member of your crew?" Jason asked as he and 30 blue sun mercs followed Shepard through the infected district since humans were immune to the disease Jason had only taken humans with him all of which carried a m-8 avenger or m 23 katana shot gun with the centurions carrying and the legionnaires m 27 scimitiars shot guns.

Jason carried his vindicator and his carniflex handgun the other mercs were guarding the two mantis gunships Jason had planed to use when the mission was over.

"Yes he is we need him for the fight against the collectors." The two were cut off by a swarm of vorcha and krogan from the blood pack both men took cover.

"Blue suns light them up full auto armor piercing rounds!" came the shout from Jason as he fired 3 bursts from his vindicator killing 6 Vorcha the blue sun troopers fired their avengers killing most of the Vorcha while the krogan charged the legionnaires, Jason and Shepard fired killing them Jason reloaded and followed Shepard once more as he and his men followed stepping over the dead blood pack mercs.

"Shepard you go on ahead me and my men are going to head to the fans I heard some of my troops up ahead say a swarm of Vorcha are near the fans ill radio you if anything turns up." The commander nodded "good luck Jason!" called out Shepard as he and his squad moved towards the clinic. "move out suns" Jason spoke to his men as the blue sun leader led his men to the fans.

Ten minutes later after talking with morgan

" Shepard the blood pack are at the fans me and my men are clearing them out they shut down the fans get here if you can Jason out." The merc leader said over the mike as he shot a Vorcha with his vindicator then a few others with his hand gun

The blue sun mercs fired their weapons killing 20 blood pack troops Jason walked over and restarted the fan and ordered his men to take care of the other controls a few Vorcha and krogan snuck up behind him only to be shot as Shepard grunt and garrus walked in guns smoking the merc leader nodded in thanks then turned on the fans. He turned to address his men "suns we are leaving tell the gun ships to pick us up and take us back to the ship." He turned to Shepard as he passed "we will be in touch commander call us when you need us and with that the blue sun leader and his men walked out of the room leaving a trail of bullet casing and a impressed Shepard behind.

authors notes

phew took me forever t to make this chapter but it was worth it hope you guys enjoy next chapter will be up soon till then lighting knight wolf out!


	5. battle of horizion

Another chapter of blue sun over the battle field enjoy!

Horizons 3 minutes after collector attack begins

The sound of engines could be heard as one ut-47 Kodiak shuttle followed by 9 a- 61 mantis gunships which deployed Shepard from the shuttle and Jason and about 50 blue sun mercs half of which were troopers with some centurions and legionaries mixed in Jason waved the troopers ahead with a hand motion and turned to Shepard and his squad.

" Isn't this supposed to be a human colony? Where is every one?" the merc leader asked as he followed his men along with shepherd as the mercs sweep the buildings Jason had added a katanna shot gun to his weapons list.

"yeah but it seems like the collector's hit it hard knocked out the whole colony from what I heard." Shepard said as he Jason and the others rounded the corner collector drones flew in Jason and the other blue sun mercs fired hitting the drones head on and killing them causing the insect like monsters to screech as the bullets tore them apart. Jason walked over to one of the corpses and began to inspect it. "you know commander in all my years of being a mercenary I haven't fought something this disturbingly disgusting." "Lets move" Shepard said brushing past the blue sun mercs along with garrus and grunt. The merc leader nodded and signaled for the rest of his men to follow Shepard.

4 minutes later near garden class laser canons.

Jason fired another burst at the drone hitting it in the head and killing it as Shepard and the others finished the scion

The blue suns walked into the clearing while Jason and Shepard looked at the collector cruiser. "Ok now that is a big ship Jason said how the hell we going to take that down?" Shepard walked over and examined the controls "these turrets can handle it but Edi needs a minute Jason nodded. "Well looks like that minute is going to be a long one!" Jason said as more collector drones flew in supported by husks Jason motioned for his men to take cover before running behind a crate firing his vindicator as he ran killing 7 drones the troopers opened fire with their m 8 avengers hating a swarm of husks and killing them they reloaded in union. "Centurions open fire!" Jason screamed as he fired killing 3 husks he reloaded the assault rifle and slammed in a new heat magazine before shouldering the weapon and firing once more the batarian and turian blue suns fired their vindicators in union killing the rest of the drones while Shepard fired his hand gun killing a harbinger controlled drone grunt and garrus fired killing the rest of the drones when a new squad of drones and followed by a praetorian and scions dropped in. Jason groaned in annoyance. " Heavy's open fire" legionaries coordinate fire with the centurions and troopers fire in bursts troopers hit the drones and husks!" Jason yelled as he fired killing several husks while the heavy's fired their m-77 missile launchers killing the praetorian and wounding the scions while Shepard and Jason hosed with bullets the rest of the troopers fired bursts from their assault rifles killing the rest of the drones. Shepard and Jason looked up in time to see the guns pound the cruiser which escaped. Jason put a hand to his helmet covered ear and turned on the radio in his helmet "avalanche to onslaught come in this is Jason ground team has completed objective we need gunships for pick up." "Roger that sir gunships on the way the lz. The blue sun leader turned to shepherd. "Will be on my ship if you need us see you next time commander and with that the blue sun leader led the other mercs to the landing zone where 9 mantis gunships landed to pick up the blue sun mercs several of which were wounded. Nick marched up the ramp and turned to nod at Shepard as the hatch closed.

Authors notes.

Phew took forever to make but im glad I made it there is becoming one of my favorite stories to right till next time lighting wolf out!


	6. possible romance and for sure fights

Another chapter of blue sun over the battle field enjoy!

Blue sun flagship dreadnought "onslaught" 5 hours after collector attack on horizon

Over 20 cruisers and 50 frigates along with 8 carriers flew around the massive dreadnought the blue suns had made their flag ship which was currently near the mass relay of the omega system the commander of the onslaught was jason who had the ship outfitted with more hangers and weapons and also better shields and engines soon the new hull could be bought with the money the blue sun made anything was possible.

On board onslaught command deck

"lieutenant I'm sure we can make back the profits we lost on the raid your overreacting jason spoke to a centurion named nysses nostra the female turian contained to press her case. "but sir we need the profits for more troops and supplies." Jason was about to answer when a blue sun trooper walked over and saluted sir word from Shepard in the captain quarters. Jason turned to the blue sun turian nyss we will talk about it later till then get back to your squad dismissed and with that the blue sun leader took the elevator up leaving a curious nyss to walk away.

Captains quarters ten seconds later

Jason walked into his room his armor had been placed in his locker leaving him in fatigues and a shirt that bore the logo of the blue suns on the upper right side jason brushed his black hair out his black eyes and turned on the holo recording siting at his desk as he did so.

"Jason its Shepard we are at lllium in the cresnet nebula in the tasale system the building my next contact is in is full of eclipse mercs thought the blue suns would love to ruin that." Jason stood up and keyed the radio for all ships. "Suns we have a new plan! We are going to llium troops I want 10 mantis gunships ready to move when we get there and I want 150 men in the hanger now!" jason out.

2 minutes later hanger bay

Jason put on his helmet as his men marched into the gunships jason clipped his vindicator to his back and hung onto to a hand hold as the hatch of the gunship slammed shut.

Authors notes

Phew another chapter done the next one will be a gunfight scene so stay tuned till next time lighting wolf out!


	7. sky scraper showdown

Another chapter of blue sun over the battle field enjoy

The sky car and the ten mantis gunships flying with it to dantius tower was uneventful with both Shepard and Jason talking to each over the comm system. As five of the gunships split off to fly to another part of the planet.

"Shepard I sent half of my men to go find that other member hyou told me about and I got about a million more men in orbit if they are needed." The blue sun leader said as the gunships landed and 50 blue sun mercs poured out of them along with Jason who took cover and waited till Shepard moved ahead before signaling his men to move up. Up ahead stood ten eclipse mercs Jason threw a grenade into the middle of them which exploded and took out 8 of them Jason and Shepard fished off the last two with bursts to the head splattering their brains over the floor.

After the rescuing the worker

Jason watched as one of his troopers carried the salarian worker to the gunship which took off

3 minutes later

After the eclipse soldier at the building window

Jason fired a burst into one of the eclipse mercs which crumped as the bullets fired through his armor and spine while grunt kicked a krogan off the building Jason waved the rest of the mercs up the stairs and followed Shepard up the stairs the blue sun troopers fired bursts of bullets from their assault rifles as they climbed picking off eclipse soldiers as they climbed the eclipse mercs dropped off more mercs and troops includeing a commando.

Jason kicked one the mercs before throwing him off the building the troopers and legionaries fired their avenger and vindicator assault rifles killing the droids while Jason fired knocking the claymore shot gun out of her hand while grunt, garris Shepard and the blue sun soldiers hit her with bullets wounding the asari who Jason kicked off the building as he passed the blue sun soldiers stormed the room as Jason pulled his hand gun out of his holster and followed Shepard in.

" Im guessing you're the lady who hired the eclipse guessing you didn't hear from their customer that they aren't good soldiers or body guards Jason said after Shepard and the asari stoped speaking before a drell killed both the eclipse soldiers and the asari Jason waited till they were done talking to speak. "Shepard one of my gunship can take thane to the Normandy we got to get done town lets go." The blue sun leader said as a mantis gunship landed on the roof and 10 other appeared to pick up and drop off Jason and the others.

Authors notes

Ok so the chapters are short but I do that because I am not the best at making long chapters I'll try and make better ones till then lighting wolf out!


	8. gunfight in the hq

Another chapter of blue sun over the battle field enjoy!

Lllium eclipse hide out 1 hour after mission to recruit thane

The eclipse merc screamed as the bullets from the chain gun of the mantis gunship ripped him apart the hatch opened and Jason and 10 blue sun soldiers leapt out 5 more gunships dropped off another 60 soldiers. "X ray company move out find that ship info." the blue sun troopers nodded and moved ahead as Jason keyed his radio "Shepard its Jason we are assaulting the eclipse base now tell samara that the ship info should be back in about one hour or a little more Jason out." Before following his men deeper into the hide out.

Another eclipse merc screamed and died as Jason hit the salarian with a burst from his vindicator while several blue sun batarian legionaries rushed forward firing their vindicators killing several eclipse troopers the commando who was leading the team fired back clipping one of the legionaries who took the most of it on his shields Jason snuck up on the asari before kicking her shotgun away and stabbing her with a combat knife killing the merc. " Move out suns" the blue sun leader said before walking away leaving the two impressed batarian blue suns to follow him.

One minute later

the eclipse vanguard screeched as the bullets from Jason's vindicator killed her nick learned over the railing to see a eclipse mantis gunship he motioned for two of his heavy's to fire their missile launchers at the gunship which smoked and crashed while the legionaries destroyed the loki mechs with head shots.

30 seconds later

Jason leaned against the door way as he looked at the eclipse captain wasea at the console Jason signaled his men to move in then snuck up on the leader she punched at him which nick ducked then punched her 5 times destroying her barriers Jason followed up with a gunshot from his carniflex handgun killing her while his men killed the last of the eclipse mercs Jason grabbed the holo pad and turned on his radio "Jason to hurricane one we have the data requesting pick up." With a nod of yes sir the gunships landed as nick and his squad marched into the dropships and the hatch closed Jason contacted Shepard. "Shepard we have the ship data ill hand it to you when we get back."

Authors notes

I love making this story hope you enjoyed lighting wolf out!


	9. eclipse vs blue suns

Time for another chapter of blue sun over the battle field enjoy!

Illium two hours after raid on eclipse hq

Another eclipse commando screeched as a hail of gunfire killed her Jason motioned for the rest of the 9 mantis gunships

To deploy their troops deploying 100 blue sun mercs. Jason walked to the edge and looked over "Shepard we are going to secure the upper levels go find Miranda's sister." The commander nodded and left with his team while Jason fired a burst into another unshielded eclipse trooper killing the man. "suns move out we only have a few more floors to go." The blue suns ran towards the stairs as Jason followed making sure to kill the remaining eclipse mercs on his way up.

two minutes later

the eclipse commando leaned against the railing her armor covered in bullets and blood pouring out of her wounds as Jason shot her in the head with his carniflex hand gun he walked over in time to see Miranda throw the eclipse captain halfway across the room Jason motioned for ten of troopers to fire while the others finished off the rest of the eclipse mercs on the upper floor " looks like you're going to die here commander alone." "Shepard ant alone here suns open fire target the eclipse mercs Jason said as he fired clipping the captains barriers before Miranda and tali fired stripping always what's left of her barrier Jason wounded her with a armor piercing burst from his vindicator and Shepard finished her off the blue sun troopers fired from above killing the rest of the eclipse mercs fighting Shepard. "Shepard you ok?" Jason said as he leaned over the railing to look at the commander and his team "yeah you and your men ok?" Shepard called back as he started making his way towards the exit. "Yeah we are going to head back to the onslaught contact us if you need us." Jason said as mantis gunships started picking up the rest of the blue sun mercs marched into the gunships carrying a few wounded mercs Jason made his way and marched up the ramp into the gunship and paused to wonder what the blue suns would do next as the hatch slammed shut.

Author's notes

Notes I'm glad to see so many people read this story I honestly just started winging it and never expected it to get so popular I'm glad you all enjoy it I'm sorry for the few grammar mistakes I make I try and correct as many as I can when I write these and since I'm so new to writing I'm trying my hardest thanks and please read comment and all that lighting wolf out!


	10. a strained friendship and a new romance

Another chapter of blue sun over paradise enjoy!

Blue sun dreadnought flagship onslaught near collector cruiser 2 days later

"Shepard so your telling me your illusive man told me that this collector cruiser has the data we need to assault the collector base?" Jason asked as 15 mantis gunships flew ahead of shepherd's shuttle and landed in a hole in the massive collector ships hanger 300 blue sun mercs piled out dropping to the insect like floor and Jason rolled before pulling his vindicator off his back as Nyess pulled her m-27 scimitar "lieutenant push forward move the battalion to the control room the female blue sun turian nodded and led the blue suns mercs closer to the room.

Jason carefully followed his men deeper into the ship and looked below to see Shepard Tali and Grunt on another path. "geez the damn place looks like a giant beehive said one blue sun trooper. Jason nodded "yeah looks freaky as all hell glad these damn bugs will soon be gone." said Jason as they dropped onto a platform that looked like a hexagon Jason walked up to Shepard

"so this the heart of the bugs? Freaky glad the damn things will be gone soon." He turned to the commander "so how goes the data collection maybe after this we ca…" Jason was cut off as the platform locked in place separating the men with ness and 150 blue suns on the ground below. "Goddamn it it's a damn trap the collectors knew we were coming damn it all!" Jason shouted as another platform filled with collector drones charged them he turned on his radio.

"Nyess pull the troops back get to the hanger and order the gunships to pick us up the damn bugs knew we were coming." "roger that" she was cut off as a collector wounded her with a cry of ugh! nyess NYESS!" screamed Jason as he fired killing a drone as his troopers fired till their guns were dried then dropped their magazines, reloaded new heat sinks and continued firing." Sir lieutenant nyess is fine she's just hurt we are pulling back to the hull breach." Said a batarian legionnaire Jason breathed and turned to Shepard.

"if we survive this that old man is dying for getting my friend hurt!" Jason yelled before shouldering his vindicator and firing the last few bursts killing a few drones while his troopers killed the scion with concussive rounds.

"Suns fall back now! every one to the breach! Onslaught this is Jason it was a trap I want gunships launched to pick us up now!" shouted Jason as the mercs and shepherds team ran. A few mantis gunships blasted their way in with missiles and hovered as their chain guns ripped apart the chasseing drones a few human blue sun troopers carried a wounded nyess up the ramp the female turian had blood coming out of a wound and her armor smoked where the bullets hit Jason fired his carniflex at the drones killing them "suns on the gunships now we are leaving!" the merc leader turned to Shepard "this better be worth it or the old man is dead." Jason growled before climbing into the gunship which fired its chain gun and Jason fired his handgun till it was dry and the ramp closed. The fifteen mantis gunships sped towards the onslaught which fired its mass accelerator guns at the at the engines preventing the ship from turning fast enough.

the gunships flew through anti fighter fire and landed Jason jumped out and activated his radio. "Get our ships the fuck out of here now!" the dreadnought and the rest of the blue sun ships turned and used the mass relay to escape right before they jumped Jason turned his head to the Normandy.

"This better be worth it" the blue sun leader said before walking towards the elevator to the captain room as blue sun troopers dragged wounded blue sun mercs towards the med bay.

Onslaught captain quarters edge of omega system two days later.

"That damn reaper data nearly got my men killed the money isn't what I care about old man it's the fact that one of my friends and a whole battalion of my men were wounded because you didn't care enough to tell Shepard and me that the collectors were aware of our plan."

Jason snarled while sitting at his office desk a hologram of the illusive man and Shepard both were broadcasted on the desk because of a projector Jason had ordered to contact them "he's right if you had told us that they were aware of what we were doing they would not have been able to respond to us you put our whole lives in danger for your damn mission."

Shepard added both leaders had been pissed over the outcome of the mission Jason epically since of how close he was to nyess the blue sun leader had visited the turian 5 times since she was wounded and that was mostly why Jason was pissed.

"gentleman I can understand your anger but it had to be done we had to ensure our intel was right." Both men withheld the urge to growl as the old man talked about unimportant Cerberus crap until he mentioned how they needed a iff from a reaper to enter the relay Jason turned off the projector to the illusive man and turned to Shepard. "I'll send five gunships to help I'm not going till the assault Shepard." "sergeant tell our men to prep five gunships and get a strike team of fifty men ready the batarian nodded and left. Jason turned off the holo projector and rubbed his face tired after getting little sleep from the last few days. The merc leader groaned and walked to the elevator to get something to eat.

2 hours later medical bay

Jason walked to nyess room only to see the turian fumble on her slightly hurt leg Jason caught her around the waist and laughed "ok Nyess I didn't know turians were so clumsy" he was met with a grumble of pain "yeah well pain killers wound do that to you doesn't mean I can kick your ass jas the two laughed as Jason helped her two the bed and sat next to her. "You know the coming battles might be the end of us."

"Yeah replied nyess before reaching over and kissing a surprised Jason "But I know you will be ready to lead us through." The turian said before laughing "I had a crush on you since u saved me all those years ago." The two learned in the kiss again but were interrupted by a blue sun sergeant sir "message from Shepard." Both of them groaned Jason walked out before turning I will talk to you later rest till then nyess" Jason spoke before leaving the turian smiled " you owe me for our moment," she laughed and laided down to rest. Jason smiled and left before grabbing the data pad and turned to the sergeant. "It's time for the assault in one day inform everyone." And with that walked away to plan how the assault would go.

Authors notes

Phew my first 1000 word plus chapter took me hours to make but I'm glad it's done so nyess and Jason are a couple now I got the idea from some Garrus Shepard fics I read I don't like the pairing as much as shepherd / tali but it's a cute pairing to parody any way I want to thank all the loyal fans of this story for helping me make it means so much for this small idea I made to become something so big so please read review and stay happy my friends lighting wolf out!


	11. assult on the collecters

Another chapter of blue sun over paradise enjoy

Onslaught command deck one day after mission to collector cruiser

"suns what we do will go down in the history books what we do will set us apart not just as mercenary's but as soldiers and I honestly think the name blue sun will be a word the reapers tremble at when they see how bad we fucked up their base and helped commander fucking Shepard rid the galaxy of these damn bugs!" yelled Jason as the blue suns prepared to assault the collector base guns were being loaded gunships being refueled and rearmed and soldiers being loaded. "Shepard we are ready the blue sun leader walked towards a gunship where a now healed nyess smiled at him before putting her helmet on Jason did the same and keyed the comm "once we exit the relay I want the guns on all ships ready launch the fighters if we need to and remember 20 gunships are being sent. Alright let's squish these damn bugs.

One minute later

Jason held on as the gunship flew through the debris field when the pilots called out "sir we have enemy fighters ahead of us" Jason leaned over to see several strange looking objects flying towards the gunships "punch through them and get us to that base Jason said as the gunships dodged the laser fire coming from the fighters. The chain guns on the 20 gunships spun up blasting the collector fighters to pieces "sir collector cruiser closing in" "let the onslaught and Normandy handle it get us into the damn base!" Jason said as the gunships weaved through the anti-fighter fire Jason looked out the front window to see the Normandy fire a thanix canon crippling the ship as the onslaught opened fire with its main guns helping the frigate finish off the collector ship.

Jason and the other 800 soldiers the gunships carried locked their weapons as nyess pulled her shotgun off her back only for Jason to do the same and pull his vindicator off his back he switched the rounds in the battle rifle with armor piercing and got ready to hop out of the transports. "Sir we have touched down" "blue suns let move as Jason ran down the ramp followed by the rest of the blue suns "nyess secure a forward position and lock it down me and the rest of the troops will be their soon."

The turian nodded "say safe she said looking at Jason before leading in 400 blue sun mercs Jason turned just in time to watch Shepard and the crew of the Normandy drop out of a hatch on the frigate. "let's end this and squish these bugs" Jason said as the rest of the crew ran in Shepard walked over to Jason "we need to cover one of my crew overriding a pipe that opens the main door." Jason nodded and put a hand on the commander's shoulder "then let's do this" said the blue sun leader as they followed in the other mercs and Shepard's crew into the base.

One minute later

The drone died as Jason fired a burst into its head as he ordered his squad forward Jason had sent over 320 of the remaining 400 mercs ahead to meet up with the rest of the blue suns nyess was commanding leaving him with a small squad of 20 blue sun mercs all of which were troopers.

Jason fired as the squad advanced as they fired at a swarm of collector drones which fired back Jason shouldered his vindicator and fired a burst which slammed through the head of the drone splattering its head all over the ground.

Jason motioned his squad forward and looked down to see Shepard and the others making progress slowly against a horde of drones. Jason and his squad dropped down behind them and fired flanking the drones which were shredded by the hail of gunfire. Jason nodded to the others "let's move we got more bugs to squash" the blue sun leader before moving ahead to join his men.

One minute later

"pull the damn door shut before we get over run!" shouted nyess as the female blue sun lieutenant fired a shot from her shot gun killing a drone while a squad of blue sun legionaries and troopers fired bursts from their guns cutting down drones rushing the door finally with a clang the door was closed cloaking the group in silence.

"Can we not do that again? It's getting annoying "tali said as the group walked deeper into the base Jason noticed several tubes turning the humans into paste the mercenary leader shivered in disgust. "this base needs to die it needs to be erased or else I won't be able to sleep right nyess put her hand on the shoulder of the blue sun leader "we will avenge them." Jason nodded and turned to see zaeed and the doctor going the way they came "they going to be ok?" Jason asked as the group walked into a hallway with collector swarms and drones he turned to the battalion of blue sun mercs I want 750 of you to return to the onslaught if this base goes I don't want to have to worry about that many men dyeing they nodded "good luck sir" one as they turned and walked away towards the landing zone they had set up.

2 minutes later after swarm part of the mission

"press the attack drive them back!" said a blue suns trooper as 30 of the 50 mercs and the rest of shepherd's crew held off the collector's troops. Jason looked behind him "we need to end this before more people die." The merc leader said before executing the last drone with a head shot. The 20 blue sun mercs, nyess, Jason, Shepard, tali and legion stepped onto the platform and looked in horror at the massive half-finished reaper "we need to tear it down" Jason said. "open fire on the tubes!" Jason and Shepherd said before firing their weapons at the tubes shattering them causing the reaper to crash to the ground.

One minute after illusive man talk

"Shepard thing about it we need this tech humanity needs this base!" the illusive man begged as Shepard and Jason planted a bomb to destroy the base. Both Jason and Shepard ignored the old man both wanted the base dead for the amount of humans murdered to make the machine Jason turned off the hologram and turned to nyess "tell the onslaught to send two gunships to pick us up its time to leave." The turian nodded and began to radio the dreadnought he turned to Shepard "time to go commander" they were cut off by a roar as the reaper climbed back up he turned to his troopers "heavies hit the eyes everyone else armor piercers!" the blue sun soldiers nodded and fired as Jason fired at a group of drones killing them then turned his rifle to the reaper nyess screamed as the reaper injured her she kept firing. Jason fired again as he and Shepard shot clips into it finally with a screech the reaper screamed and fell. "Run!" Shepard and Jason said as they and the other 20 mercs raced back towards the landing zone killing drones as they ran Shepard carried an injured nyess as the wounded turian held onto the blue sun leader for support Shepard and the others jumped into the Normandy. 2 mantis gunships hovered and one carried 10 of the blue sun troopers away the other flew away as Jason and the other ten strapped in as the gunships flew towards the onslaught and landed in one of its hangers as the massive ship and its fleet followed the Normandy and escape just as the collector base exploded.

Onslaught captain's quarters one week later

"so you cut ties with Cerberus? Can't say I'm surprised commander said Jason as the blue sun leader stood with his now official girlfriend nyess leaning against the doorway out of sight both the female turian and human had their fatigues on as Jason talked to Shepard.

"yeah it's for the best bastards only wanted me for a weapon what about you Jason still going to be a merc?" the commander said in his Cerberus fatigues. "not all the time and mostly for money ever since the mission at the collector base men and money has risen for blue suns. We also have more weapons coming and more supplies and we managed to get some mech factory's up and running meaning more fenris, Loki and, Ymir mech and we have more gunships coming in meaning more air support. Me and nyess decided to help you out from now on the moneys only a side thing now the universe needs soldiers to fight the reapers Shepard Jason said as nyess walked over and he wrapped an arm around the female turian and you can count on the blue suns for when you need soldiers." The commander smiled "thanks Jason talk later "you know there's a bed there and we are off duty nyess smirked "you read my mine said Jason.

Authors notes

Another chapter done phew took me hours to make btw the story's not done it's going to go through all of mass effect three till tomorrow lighting knight wolf out!


	12. call for help

Another chapter of blue sun over the battle field enjoy!

Onslaught captain's quarters 2 weeks after assault on collector base illium system.

"So this dr T'Soni a friend of yours Shepard? Seems you have a lot of friends these days." Jason said as he learned back in his chair while the two leaders had a conference chat on their communicators. "yeah old friend met her during the attack on the citadel" the commander said as Jason sipped his coffee. "but you think she's in fighting the shadow collector? That guy has more power then all of Cerberus Shepard taking on him is almost as bad as the collectors. But since we took down those damn bugs I guess we can help upload the place to meet at and I'll see you there with one of my squads."

The commander nodded as Jason put on his armor and laid his helmet on the table. "thanks Jason it means a lot transmitting the coordinates now see you planet side. Shepard out" the hologram vanished as Jason pulled on his helmet over his head and turned on his radio. "Nyess get two gunships ready we are headed to illium." "Roger that jas" came the reply as the merc leader took the elevator down to the hanger.

two minutes later near liara's apartment

Shepard watched as the two gunships landed and 20 blue sun mercs climbed out along with Jason and nyess who promptly took their weapons off their backs and walked over.

"So this the place? Looks very abandoned" said Jason said as the 20 mercs and nyess stood nearby. "let's check it out" and with that the group headed inside.

Authors notes

Just a little mini chapter till I can write more the next chapter will be long till then lighting knight wolf out!


	13. shadow broker

Another chapter of blue sun over the battle field enjoy! 

"You know Shepard people trying to kill us is being a regular thing!" Jason yelled as he fired a burst into another shadow broker thug while nyess fired her last shotgun round killing another thug. "Yeah its becoming an everyday thing almost like a holiday." Shepard yelled back as liara shot the last thug in the head. Jason looked around at the carnage of the explosion and the dead thugs before turning to the asari "broker must want you dead bad never seen this many thugs be hired to kill one person you must be one of Shepard's crew." He turned to the commander "Shepard that assholes going to be sending more thugs to stop you from going after that bitch. Let the suns and me handle it I'm no good at killing crime lords that's your job." The commander put a hand on Jason's shoulder "thanks Jason it means a lot let's move!" the commander said before he tail and liara ran out Jason turned to his troopers. "Suns lets show them why no one messes with the blue suns!" nyess smiled under her helmet and reload her shot gun. "let's knock some heads" and with that the blue suns jumped out of the ruined building their armor breaking the fall the nick, nyess and the blue sun troopers raised their weapons in union and firing cutting down a horde of 50 thugs. "Let's move suns Jason said before reloading his vindicator and leading the suns through the ally's.

One minute later

"Shepard its Jason these thugs are unending but we are holding our own you take down that asari bitch yet?" Jason said before kicking the thug back and executing the man with his carniflex pistol while nyess snapped another's neck and the 20 blue sun troopers fired bursts from their avengers killing another 10 or so thugs. "Yes she cracked thanks for the help Jason." "Any time Shepard me and my mercs are heading back to the ship you're sure you can finish this on your own?" Jason replied over the radio as two mantis gunships landed in the middle of the square and the 20 or so troopers marched into the gunships leaving nyess and Jason out. "yeah thanks Jason I'll talk when we get done Shepard out." Jason walked into the gunship with nyess with him

One week later onslaught captain's quarters

" so your telling me that shadow broker was just some big monster? Tough huh and I'm guessing the dr took over hope she can handle it." Jason said as he and the commander talked on a holo gram he turned and kissed a happy nyess who gladly returned the kiss much to Jason's amusement. "yeah but bad news is I have to return to earth the batarian home world was destroyed during the week so I'm being court marched in 6 months." Jason turned in shock "the reapers tried using the really? Damn alliance sons of guns Shepard even if these jarheads don't understand the reaper threat I do ill help you every step of the way." The commander nodded "thanks it means a lot Jason I'll talk later Shepard out." The holo gram vanished leaving a confused Jason and nyess to plan out their next move.

Authors notes

So this chapter took a while to make I planned on making it longer but things tired me out ill make a longer chapter next time lighting wolf out!


End file.
